The Mummy and the ring of Setsuna
by satsuna2000
Summary: this is after the mummy returns. When alex falls in love with heather but she has something imhotep wants.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rick, Jonathan, Evie, Ardeth or any other characters you might recognize from "The Mummy". I do own Heather  
  
The Mummy and The Ring of Setsuna  
  
It starts out about 60 years ago, when there was a princess named Setsuna. She had a power that she didn't now how to control. It was a ring that looks like two hands forming like a circle with a special jeman. She was never aloud to take it off, but a priest named Imhotep wanted and needed the power to control the world. Setsuna can't take the ring off of her hand. Although if Setsuna falls in love with him she can take the ring off and give it to him. But before Imhotep could get it he dies.  
Now its 2002 and the ring was found on a girl named Heather. She didn't now it had powers. She looked like Setsuna in a way. Now she now the O'Connell every well because she knows Alex from school. Well her mom works at the libber that the O'Connell owned. So Heather got a job there to. So she also works with Alex.  
Now Alex is 17 years old. He likes Heather more then a friend but he is afraid to tell her. So they are just friends. So now lets go back to where Imhotep was. So now there is this man and he wants the ring but if he tries to take it he will die. So he found out that Imhotep is the only person who can take it off. So he went to find the mummy and he did and he found the black book. He started to read it and the mummy came back from the dead. He told the mummy that he found a ring that was so powerful and it would let him control the world. So the mummy said I need you to go and get me a contender that has my specials things I need. So he did but before he could read the box the mummy said open it. Then the man was dead because the mummy sucked him dry.  
Now Imhotep was perfect he can walk around as if he was human. So now he is in London. He is going to the O'Connell libber. He walks in and sees Heather working the front desk he ask if she has a book called "The Ring of Setsuna" heather looks it up for him and Imhotep seen on her finger the ring of Setsuna. He asked her where did you get the ring. Heather said, "I don't now, why"? He just wanted to now. By that time Alex came to the front desk with the book. He said to Heather to go get his father. Heather said ok. Imhotep said to Alex Heather will be his. Then heather said where did that men go he fore got his book? Rick asked his son who the man was? Alex said it was Imhotep. Rick said, "What book did he want?" Heather said the book was called "The Ring of Setsuna." He said let me see it. Ok. So he started to read the book. While he was reading he remembered that he saw this ring before. Then he looked at Heather and said, "Can I see your hand?" Heather said, "Yes you can". Then he saw the ring he said Heather, "can you take the ring off?" Heather said, "I have tried but it won't come off". So Rick said, "you are the one who carries the powers." That's what Imhotep wants. Then Heather said, "What should I do?" Rick said, "go home and tell your mom to get you and get out of town." Heather went home.  
When Heather got home she saw that her door was open. She went in side and found that her mom was dead. Heather could believe her eyes. She went to the O'Connell's house. When she got there no one was there. All she saw was blood. So she went to the libber. Where she found the O'Connell. She walks in and said, "Why do you want to kill them?" Imhotep said, "that they have got in my way a little too much." Heather said, "Let them go." He said, "no" and the next thing they now the O'Connell was free. Then Imhotep came into the room said. You use your power every well. Heather said what power are you talking about? The mummy said you don't now about your powers? Heather said no. Then Rick said let's go. And every one ran out the door. When they got home they meet Ardeth bay. He said that the mummy is here and he is looking for the girl who's has the ring of Setsuna. Then Heather showed him her hand and said is this the ring of Setsuna. Ardeth Bay said we have to get you to safety as fast as possible. So lets go now. Heather said I can't move. Why not? Heather said I don't know my feet wont move. Ardeth Bay said he stated the spell already. What spell are you talking about? Now that he knows you have the ring there is a spell that goes with it. The spell makes it so that you fall in love with Imhotep and then he will make it so you will give him the ring. Three hours later Heather was able to move but she could leave the house. Then Heather fond the book Amera ree. She said what is this? Then she stared to read it. Alex came in and stopped her and said don't read this book. Heather said ok. Then Rick came in and said wow the book. Imhotep wants that book we better but it in the safe. The night came and everyone went to bed. Heather sleep on the couch. Imhotep found where the book Amera Ree. So he went to the O'Connell's house. When he got there he fond Heather on the couch. So he took Heather and told the people to get the book and meet him in Cairo. When they got there they lead Heather on to a table and left. Jonathan found a tent out of nowhere. So he went over to see what was in side. He found Heather on the table. So he took her to his tent for the night. Then in the morning he went back to London and tock Heather with him. When he got there the O'Connell's where so happy to see Heather. But she still didn't wakeup. So they got wired. Then Ardeth came in and said the book is gone. Then he said Heather is under the spell. He will come for her soon. Then Alex said no he can't have her I wont let him.  
So they went to the library to find the good book. When they got there they fond the mummy doing the spell. Rick tried to stop him but he just sent the mummies at him. So Imhotep keep doing the spell. At the house Heather stared to move around the house but she was still sleeping. Alex came out and saw Heather moving around he called Ardeth Bay. Ardeth came in and said what? Alex said Heather is moving. Well where did she go? Heathers gone. Heather stared to walk to the libber where Imhotep was. Heather walk in and wakeup and said hi. Imhotep said look my girl came to see me. Heather walks up to Imhotep and said we have to go now? Alex walk in and said you cant have her give her back. Imhotep said lets ask her if she wants to stay. Ardeth said that's not right there is a spell on her to love you so she wont stay. Imhotep said well Heather and I are going to leave. Bye. Well Alex said no he can't have her and went after him. Rick says lets go and they follow Alex. 


End file.
